Deltora High
by Elven Tresses
Summary: This Series 2 of Deltora quest in a different light. A preppy, sophomore, prom, highschoolish type. It’s just a bit of fun. So it starts with the Cavern of Fear. Obviously character representation is going to be completely backward here, so be prepare
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is just a test chapter to gauge interest. It will be replaced shortly but before then I would appreciate your comments and constructive criticism.**

**This is dedicated to Megan ( meg.luvs.david ) for finding out Monty's name. Thankyou! **

**This one is a bit of fun, so enjoy.**

Deltora High 

Summary: This Series 2 of Deltora quest in a different light. A preppy, sophomore, prom, high-schoolish type. It's just a bit of fun. So it starts with the Cavern of Fear. Obviously character representation is going to be completely backward here, so be prepared for a lot of angst and fluff.

Chapter 1: Secret Affairs.

An excerpt from the secret diary of Josef, grade 11 student at Deltora High

_Dear Diary,_

_Sorry for not writing for a full day. Did you miss me? I missed you. I'm so excited about going back to school tomorrow. I think Marilen might be wearing the denim-cyan frill number. Well fingers crossed. One day she will notice me. By then I will have grown a substantial foot taller and will be stronger and more buff than the entire soccer team combined. I have written a poem to explain my passion of her:_

_Marilen, you sweet eye_

_Defies me._

_Your snide comments_

_Lie to me._

_I know your true feelings my blossoming flower,_

_One day you will release your passionate power._

_Until then my love, unrequited, is hidden._

_Yours too is hiding, revealing forbidden._

_I love thee dear Marilen and I know you do too._

_Perhaps when we are married blissfully and our children are away at Brownies camp or Gumnuts if they were anything like me, I will show it to her. You are not really, a gossiping feisty prep Marilen. That is just a lie told by the goth Doom, he does not understand true love. Deep down you are a soulful deep woman who loves me unrelentingly._

_Josef_

…………………………………………………………………………………………

A bizarre ringing sound filled the air. Lief jumped up, alarmed. He circled his bed, hitching up his boxers. He approached his bedside table where the noise seemed to be originating from. He raised Monty in defence and flicked away a dirty shirt only to reveal…

"AH HA!" Lief cried, jumping on the alarm clock, "That'll teach you to mess with Lief, captain of the soccer team"

Lief pulled up short, realising today was Monday, and Monday meant school. The first day back after a long summer. He grabbed a school shirt and shorts off his desk and pulled them over his boxers. Then he approached the mirror.

Lief frowned slightly, noting his hair wasn't as boofy as usual. He picked up the super can of hairspray and sprayed freely, puffing his hair up as he went. Once Lief was satisfied his hair was boofy enough he headed into the bathroom he shared with Sharn, his older sister. He needed to cleanse, tone and moisturise, exfoliate, dab some treatment on the blackhead on his chin and apply a lemon citrus facemask.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sharn sat down at the dining table, absently stirring her green tea while studying from her biology textbook. She looked up as her younger brother Lief came tripping down the stairs. Lief was only ten months younger than her and an "accident". Sharn remembered sharing this with a friend once and the girl replying 'That would explain a lot'.

Lief and Sharn's mother walked into the kitchen with a bowl of cereal.

"Elsa from next-door just rang and she has asked me to take Jarred and Jasmine to school with you two" she said, taking a seat.

"And what did you say?" asked Lief, leaning intensely over the table. Sharn rolled her eyes.

"Yes, of course" replied his mother.

"Who's Jarred?" asked Lief, trying to balance a spoon on his nose.

"Doom you loser" replied Sharn, snatching the spoon away from him.

"Yes," said their mother, eyebrows furrowed, "He's really into that gothic stuff isn't he?"

"Seems a bit weird if you ask me" commented Lief, supporting his point by poking out his tongue and crossing his eyes.

"Doom is an individual!" said Sharn imperiously; "He uses means of the gothic genre to get his original self expression across".

Lief's large blue eyes widened, he turned his head to the left.

"Do you _like_ him Sharn?" he asked incredulously.

"Gotta go" replied Sharn, dodging the question through the draining of her remaining tea, "Don't want to be late first day back".

Lief rolled his eyes. Their mother smiled, hiding her amusement behind her coffee cup.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Lief and Sharn's mother tooted the horn outside Jasmine and Dooms house. Her daughter sat in the front seat beside her, smoothing the pleats in her navy skirt. Her son was cramped in the backseat; soccer ball tucked under one arm, eagerly looking out the window for any sign of their friends.

Jasmine came out of the house first, her school bag bouncing against her hip. At just fifteen, Jasmine had reached the peak of her height and beauty. She was short by average standards but made up for it by a wicked smile, high white cheekbones and an incredible pair of emerald green eyes. A sheaf of music was clutched in her right hand. Her older brother Doom came next. He was slouched and walked slowly, dragging his feet. Despite the conservativeness of the Deltora High uniform Doom, and many other students, had managed to expose a slice of their personality in their outfit. A studded cuff enclosed his left wrist and each fingernail was painted black. The white sleeves were rolled up and the upturned collar rubbed against the uneven ends of the deep black hair. Unlike other Goths, Doom didn't need to dye his hair, it was already the colour of his general personality.

"Nice make up" Lief commented as Doom took his place beside him. Doom ignored him and rolling his heavily made up eyes, turned to look out the window.

The car began to move.

"How were your holidays Doom?" asked Sharn, cheerily.

"Alright" he replied. Lief began to sing "Sweet Transvestite" under his breath. Doom made a sound that resembled the grinding of teeth and pulled out his Ipod. Muffled heavy metal escaped from his headphones. Sharn twisted around in her seat and glared at her brother, who did his puppy dog face in reply.

"Is that some new music?" Lief asked of Jasmine who only took up half of the seat beside him. It also might be noted that the half taken up was that closest to Lief.

"Yes, its for my piano exam. I wanted to get in some practice during lunch today" she replied, holding up the sheaf of music.

"Can I turn the pages for you?" asked Lief hopefully.

Jasmine laughed, "Yes of course" she replied.

Sharn sighed heavily, earning her a smack on the shoulder from her mother.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

A few minutes later the group arrived at Deltora High. Sharn leapt out of the car to meet her large group of friends, Doom scuffled off to the other Goths who were all standing in a circle listening to their Ipods and frowning.

Jasmine looked miserably out at the scene. She didn't feel as though she fit in Deltora High, there was no particular clique for her. Despite living in a suburban area her parents had home schooled her and Doom all through primary school. During that time her only friends had been her neighbours and her many pets and then at the age of twelve she had been flung into the blood thirsty, merciless terror known as high school. When Doom arrived at Deltora High he had found a group straight away and, though enjoying something was against his nature, he had had a pleasant experience so far. When Jasmine had arrived with the other grade eights she was lost, lonely and afraid. Jasmine missed the chance to make friends, preferring to practice in the music room at lunch instead. While her instrumental skills flourished, her social life languished and when the music room was closed for any reason she was forced to sit by herself, hiding in a corner away from the others. It was on one of these lunch times that Lief, her next door neighbour, had found her. Despite his head being filled with fluff, his heart was in the right place, and he had found Jasmine, not friends, but a group with which she could eat her lunch in peace. This group was the sound and lighting club.

The sound and lighting club spent their lunch hours in the school theatre adjoining the drama block. They were not necessarily all interested in sound and lighting but more in a place where they could spend their lunchtimes doing whatever they desired. Lief had introduced Jasmine to Barda, his best friend and the schools resident thug. When Barda wasn't out stealing junior's lunches, he was sitting in the theatre cracking his knuckles and doing his maths homework. Neither Barda nor Jasmine were particularly interested in talking to the other, but exchanged a few words every now and then and over time the friendship flourished. Lief also spent many lunchtimes with them, despite his large group of fellow soccer teammates and often cheerleaders. The trio had truly become close during a weeklong scavenger hunt during geography camp the year before.

"Are you okay?" asked Lief worriedly to Jasmine.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Jasmine smiled at him and got out of the car, "Thanks for the lift"

Lief got out of the car smiling stupidly and with his soccer ball tucked under his arm.

"Lief!" cried several tall males, who also had soccer balls tucked under their arms, rushing toward him.

Lief greeted them with a head but of his soccer ball toward them. This year was Lief's big year, he was captain of the soccer team.

"_Lief, captain of the soccer team"_ he thought to himself happily.

Across the grassy front of the school sat a small boy under a tree scribbling furiously in a diary. He looked around him furtively, clutching the fluffy pink notebook to his chest.

Over by the bike racks the low rumble of a motorbike alerted the gaze of a grey-haired man in a starched suit. He glared at the figure dressed in studded black leather who came cruising into the compound on his large black motorcycle.

"Barda!" he cried, stepping in front of the vehicle, "Ahhhh!" .

The man quickly side stepped to avoid being crushed by the fast moving vehicle.

Barda cruised his motorbike into a larger slot; it's darker metal revealing it to have been welded at some point over the summer.

"Barda!" said the man again, regaining his composure and walking over to Barda, "How many times have I told you not to ride that thing to school. It's a safety hazard!"

"Mr Principal" drawled Barda, pulling off his heavy black helmet to reveal a crew cut, several piercings and a pair of dark eyebrows. He held out his fist to the principal.

"What?" asked the principal, staring at the fist nervously. Barda drew himself up to his full height, despite already being considerably taller than the principal and held his clenched fist close to the cowering mans face. The principal tittered and started breathing quickly,

"Don't try anything. I'll get the behaviour management department on this"

Barda just rolled his eyes and picked up the principals trembling hand and squeezing it into a fist, touched it with his own.

"It's nice to see you again" he said.

"Well, er, yes, yes it is. But – stop Barda! Come back here young man!" the principal cried after Barda's retreating from. Sighing heavily, the principal straightened his jacket and, still tittering, walked out of the bike racks.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Jasmine!" called Barda, striding toward her.

"Barda!" cried Jasmine, rushing to greet her friend, "How were your holidays?"

"Pretty good," he replied, "I got a job at my uncles mechanic."

"Wow! That's excellent!" praised Jasmine, "Now you'll be able to save up for those boots."

"Well I lost the job" Barda said, looking straight ahead.

"What?" cried Jasmine, she stopped walking. Barda followed suit. "Whatever happened?"

Barda looked at her for a moment, considering something.

"Actually I don't want to know" continued Jasmine.

"I'm sure you don't" said a new voice, dripping with sarcasm.

Barda and Jasmine turned around to slowly to see Marilen, the head cheerleader and her retinue of peeps, who were also, you guessed it, cheerleaders. The group look at Barda and Jasmine, an identical look of disgust on their faces.

"Hello! This is a walk way not a standstill" said Marilen, smirking at Jasmine who was much shorter than her.

"Sorry," said Jasmine, turning away and moving aside.

"Yeah, you should be keyboard girl," said Marilen, as she her peeps pushed past the stationary Barda with many sighs and "Oh my God, fully sick!"s.

Barda turned back to Jasmine but she was already gone. Rolling his eyes he went off in search of her.

But he never succeeded because just then the home room bell rung and summer break was well and truly over.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

To be continued….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Thanks for reading and be sure to review!**

**Keep smiling,**

**Elven Tresses**


	2. Dangerous Times

**A/N Well with an awesome reaction I have decided to continue, even though it is coming slower than hoped. You guys are amazing!!!**

**Smiles for LandUnderWave, mOoNliTeduSk, midnightwriter1898, Wambachjr2, Demon Kairos, fictious character, Dat one person, Obsidian Crystal and cool-people-suck. I love you guys!**

Deltora High 

Summary: This Series 2 of Deltora quest in a different light. A preppy, sophomore, prom, high-schoolish type. It's just a bit of fun. So it starts with the Cavern of Fear. Obviously character representation is going to be completely backward here, so be prepared for a lot of angst and fluff.

**Chapter 2: Dangerous Times**

Jinks was, by far, the richest student at Deltora High. However, his power was limited and he had no control over those with social status such as, Lief, Marilen and Sharn. Fortunately for him though, his endless supply of cash gave him control over others such as the thick, slow moving Glock, who with regular payments regularly did all of Jinks' dirty work.

Today, he sat half on a desk closest to the door of his homeroom, H18. Behind him, Glock was grunting and fidgeting loudly in his seat, which was almost collapsing under its occupant's massive girth.

The teacher bustled in with a teetering pile of paperwork balanced in her arms.

"Get off your desk Jinks" she said without pausing. Jinks stuck in his tongue in his cheek and lowered himself into his seat, rocking back slightly.

"And in they come…" he muttered.

The first to enter the classroom was Lief, with hair large enough to make him the second most visible object from space and a soccer ball tucked under one arm.

"Are you coming?" he called to someone at the door, momentarily tilting his neck to look behind him.

"Yes - oh!!!"

There is a slight scuffle in the doorway and Jinks leaned over his desk in an attempt to see what is happening.

Marilen stalked in on a pair of killer heels (which the teacher noted with narrowed eyes) with two peeps, both who could qualify for Marie Claire straightest hair of the year. Jasmine followed close behind wearing a troubled expression. Jinks' eyes widened, he felt that this was not purely coincidental.

Several randoms pushed their way through the door along with a collection of depressed looking emos and Josef, the class geek.

"Josef!!" several male voices cried out on his entrance. Josef turned around in great shock as to who was _actually_ talking to him and was greeted by an attack of several rubber bands.

"Argh!" he cried, shielding his face.

"Behaviour!" barked the teacher, "Sit down Jason."

"It's Josef," mumbled the poor kid feebly.

"Whatever" was the reply, but it was drowned out by several shouts of 'Josephine, Jessie etc.'.

Just then a tall, dark, handsome stranger peered around the door. Several girls gasped.

"Maturity!" barks the teacher. Then, turning to the figure in the doorway:

"Sit! This is Ranesh, he's new"

"No shit" breathed one of Marilen's peeps, an entranced expression on her face.

"Language!" barked the teacher.

Ranesh smiled slightly and made his way to the back of the room, where a seat next to Jasmine is vacant.

"This seat's taken!" cried Lief, almost knocking Jasmine out of her chair to cover the empty one with his hand.

Ranesh tilted his head slightly and Jasmine turns to Lief with a worried expression. But the soccer-captain's gaze remains steadfastly on Ranesh, a serious expression on his face. Well, as serious as you can be when you've got hair the size of Mount Everest.

"That's cool" Ranesh finally replies, and flashing another smile, this time revealing a neat set of pearly-whites, causes Marilen's other peep to sigh dreamily.

"Breathing!" barked the teacher.

Ranesh takes a seat with the emos, who are all deeply engaged in listening to bands nobody else has heard of and grant the newcomer only a small nod. Ranesh, cool as an ice-cube, pulls out his Ipod and fits right in.

"Roll-call!" barked the teacher.

"Josef, _present_, Michaela, _here_, Ashley, _totally_, Elle, _huh?_, Veronica, _unfortunately_, Lief, Lief? Lief? I can see you Lief, it's no use pretending you're not here. Lief, _yup_, Marilen, _yeah_, Ranesh, _here_, Jasmine, _here_, Luke, _here_, Barda, Barda? First day of term and on the late roll already" The teacher tittered.

The roll call finished soon after and the teenagers were able to interact with each other without threat of detention.

"Hey," began Jasmine, turning to Lief, "I was going to practice at – "

"So Lief," Marilen interrupted seductively, swishing her long brown hair around as she turned in her seat, "How was _your_ summer?"

As Lief launched into a energetic account of soccer camp, Marilen (who feigned interest in a shrinking smile) laid her arms across Jasmine's desk, flicking her hair around annoyingly. Jasmine wrinkled her nose in disgust and turned to face the other direction.

Barda strolled in.

"Late!" barked the teacher. "It's only the first day and already you've got detention!"

"I like to hit the ground running" Barda said smiling as he took his seat next to Jasmine.

"Hey there" he greeted. But Jasmine didn't answer; she was making eyes at someone across the room.

Barda, with amusement, followed her gaze and was met with the face of a stranger. However, it was at this moment that Lief, too, noticed where Jasmine's attention was and, completely neglecting Marilen, stood up quickly.

"Hey!" he cried, with wide eyes, "Don't look at Jasmine you pea-head!"

Ranesh's mouth dropped open in shock. Several people snorted.

"Lief, what's wrong with you?" cried Jasmine, scandalized. Barda dropped his head into his arms to hide his amusement.

"And you were looking back at him!" Lief accused.

"Level-headiness!" barked the teacher, "Back to your seats, all of you!"

Lief stormed back to his chair as Jasmine sunk uncertainly into hers. Marilen gave her a sickly, sweet smile.

Jinks, who had watched the entire scenario play out, smile evilly. Something was up, and he would do anything to get something out of it.

As order resumed in the classroom Lief turned his head to Jasmine.

"I thought you were my, um, _friend_ Jasmine" he muttered.

Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"I am your "_friend_" Lief, and nothing more" she snapped, without looking at him.

Lief who, despite his large head, really wasn't catching on replied with"

"You've changed Jasmine."

"Me?" Jasmine, turned to him fully now, her beautiful eyes enraged, "I have not changed at all, however, you certainly have".

She turned her back on him and struck up a conversation with Barda.

Lief, stared at the back of her slim form, utterly crushed. What had he done wrong?

"Don't worry Lief," said Marilen soothingly, laying a manicured talon on his arm, "She's not worth it anyway"

Jasmine stiffened and Barda glanced at her worriedly, but the girl just shook her head and continued to listen intently to the conversation going on behind.

"Music camp forms!" barked the teacher.

Jasmine turned around in surprise, she hadn't expected camp to be this early in the year.

However just then the first period bell rang and the students began to file out of the room.

"Remain!" barked the teacher, "You will stay seated until you have been handed your permission form!"

"But what if you're not even going to music camp?" demanded Marilen, palms raised to the ceiling.

"Remain!" barked the teacher.

"Eurgh!!" Marilen screeched, throwing herself back into her chair.

"Jasmine!" barked the teacher, whipping out a form with a name scrawled across the top.

Jasmine pulled on her bag and walked quickly to the front of the classroom to collect her form, and then exited the room with an un-heard sigh of relief.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Happy Halloween (as it was when I updated), even though we don't really celebrate it in Australia!! And please review!!

**Keep smiling,**

**Elven Tresses**


	3. Shadows and Shadowing

**A/N Finally, after I don't know, a three-month wait, the third chapter is finally up.**

**By the way, thanks to LandUnderWave, Jasmine of the Forest, and llakjlkjdlkfjoiuoe or however you spell that, for reviewing:D**

Deltora High 

Summary: This Series 2 of Deltora quest in a different light. A preppy, sophomore, prom, high-schoolish type. It's just a bit of fun. So it starts with the Cavern of Fear. Obviously character representation is going to be completely backward here, so be prepared for a lot of angst and fluff.

**Chapter 3: Shadows and Shadowing**

Recess on the first day of school is always a difficult time. Students rushing around looking for friends, stressed groups huddled in tight packs searching the grounds for seats, tiny grade eights wandering the paths dwarfed by their bags and inevitably, the gossip of the summer break.

Jasmine got a taste of this first-hand when she walked into the girls toilets just after she got out of art. Because no one had been at the school to graffiti, smoke, spit, have water fights and generally deface the toilets during the holidays, the room was bright, clean and disturbingly sterile. Jasmine locked herself in the cubicle closest to her.

Almost immediately, the sound of heels was heard sharply tapping into the toilets.

"…so I realised that he just wasn't good enough for me," said a sighing girls voice.

"Honestly Veronica, can't you hold onto a boyfriend for more than a few days" another voice said seethingly. With horror, Jasmine recognised it as Marilen's.

"Well at least I have a boyfriend," Veronica retorted, "which is more than you can say."

There was a silence. Jasmine prayed that Veronica would get out alive.

"Sorry," Veronica said quickly, "It was just a joke, you know, funny. Ha ha?"

"Whatever," Marilen replied, "I'll have you know that Lief almost asked me to the dance today."

Jasmine's stomach turned over. Had he really?

The two giggled loudly and left the room.

Jasmine sighed heavily, unlocked the door and washed her hands. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked startlingly white in the harsh light and her green eyes looked larger than usual. Leif wasn't into Marilen, he couldn't be. Besides, he was already going to the dance with someone else, Jasmine. She stared definitely into the mirror, remembering this. They had practiced during the holidays, Sharn promising her that Lief would learn. He did, eventually, just not very well. But Jasmine, realised, as she turned to leave that he'd never actually asked her. She had just assumed, and this certainly wasn't the first time assuming hadn't worked out for her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The Deltora High eleventh grade dance was always a big event. It was a proper school dance, with students being taken out of classes to reluctantly waltz and tango. Deltora was not a poor suburb and increasingly, for the parents, the aim of the dance became to show off just how civilised and rich their child could be. For the students, however, the dance was most probably the most important event of their year. It would mean new outfits all around and a spectacular limousine entrance. But apart from the superficial fluff, it was an average school dance, one that everyone looks forward to for different reasons.

However, dance practice was certainly not something everyone looked forward to and during that days recess; one of these practices was announced.

"Students attention please," came the snooty voice of Ms Pines, the deputy principal, "Year eleven dance practice for the upcoming event will be in period six today in the rehearsal room. Classes involved are all period six music and biology classes. Thankyou," the voice became loud shrill, "And could those people swimming in the pond please get out immediately and report to the office! The pond is a specifically designed habitat for our local endangered frog species the…" the announcement faded away.

"No freaking way!" complained Barda, as he and Jasmine wandered through the school, "I only did Biology to slice up a rat anyway and now I have "dance practice". I don't even want to go to this stupid thing. You know you have to go to? Aren't you shitty about it?"

Jasmine shrugged, absentmindedly taking a bite of her apple. She was more upset about missing her music class than actually having to dance.

"And Lief doesn't even have to go. I wonder who he'll dance with?" Barda continued, with a sideways look at Jasmine.

"Probably Marilen," Jasmine said quietly. She trusted Barda with this kind of information, most likely because she and Lief were the only two people in the school that Barda shared more than an occasional grunt with.

"Marilen? What the hell?" cried Barda, "When did that skank come into the equation?"

"Dunno," said Jasmine grumpily, "I'm going to practice my exam piece. See you at dance practice!"

She gave him an overly cheery wave than hurried off.

"Like hell you will," said Barda to himself.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Minor chord. Major chord. Three octaves. Up and down.

Jasmine flexed her fingers and drummed her knuckles on the piano top. The rehearsal room was cold and she had a lot to get through.

Taking a deep breath, Jasmine sat down at the piano and begun to play.

The bright sound of Vivaldi filled the room. Jasmine had been lucky to find the rehearsal room empty and be able to use the grand piano. There were upright pianos in the other music rooms of course, but years of boredom driven music students had made the keys tough and yellow, leaving Jasmine cringing with agony each time she pressed them.

Jasmine had her own baby grand at home, in what had previously been known as the sewing room. Her family's 18th century home was a masterpiece and certainly an oddity in the suburban block of neat, two-storey, red rooved houses that were almost identical to each other. The 'sewing room' was a medium sized hexagon on the northern side of the house, creating almost perfect conditions for the piano. It was known as the music room, though only Jasmine entered it often and others on tentative invitation. She had decorated it herself and was especially proud of the black crotchets, quavers and treble clef's she had painted in a horizontal column that circled the walls of the room.

As Jasmine paused to turn the page, she heard a tapping sound at the door behind her. The top of Lief's head and the lower half of his hair filled the high window on the door. The entire image was wiggling slightly.

Jasmine jumped up to open the door. There stood Lief, slightly grassy and sweaty, holding a muddy soccer ball under one arm.

"I came to turn the pages for you," he said with genuine enthusiasm.

Jasmine smiled and ushered him in.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

1400 hours.

Rehearsal room.

Dance practice.

Sixty students or so milled around the room. To the outsider it looked as though they were all acting normally, but no, there was so much more to this picture.

No one was alone. Even the most anti-social of the student body had struck up a friendship for this particular period. Jumpy girls, trying to hide their excitement, clung to each other like mussels to a rock, while they followed boys attempting futile escapes around the room. The heavy smell of mixed deodorants hung in the air and most girls' lips looked glossier than usual. Gym shorts, not allowed during normal classes, poked out from underneath skirts to protect from flashing. Everyone seemed to be moving, even though there was nowhere left to go.

A woman with greying hair and a sharp face stood observing all this. Black tights were striking under her thick, white smock and a pencil sharpened many times over quivered in her graceful hand. Miss Olivia, the school dance teacher, was a force to be reckoned with. Year after year, she had had taught (well perhaps, forcibly trained) these un-coordinated, pubescent adolescent how to overcome their angst and become agile, disciplined ballroom dancers, almost. She surveyed this year's crowd with distaste. There was much more hair-dye and defaced sneakers than ever before.

Jasmine stood in a corner with the rest of her music class. They were an alright group. However, as far as Jasmine could see, they all seemed to feel exactly like her about the dance lesson; completely unenthusiastic.

"Attention!" commanded Olivia.

The crowd fell silent instantly. An expression of trepidation covered the boys' faces.

"The Deltora High senior dance is an extremely important event for the school. It means the staff, facilities and you, er, products will be on display. While this occasion was originally put in place as a showcase, it has been degraded over the years to some sort of crude disco. However, to keep up appearances, you will _all_ be learning three separate partner dances, including a barn dance in which you will swap partners. I realise that this routine is extremely popular which is why…" Olivia paused and looked around at the expectant faces, "we will not be starting with it today."

A general groaning started up.

"That is enough!" snapped Olivia loudly, "The first dance you will learn is the simplified tango. There will no throwing around of scantily dressed women with roses in their mouths and certainly no inappropriate grinding together of certain body parts!"

She had to yell above the general laughter and wise cracking that was breaking out.

"Everyone find a partner. I have coordinated these sessions specifically so you will all have a partner of the opposite sex. No exceptions!" Olivia said finally, "Take the standard ballroom position and for God's sake, you should all know what that is, by your age anyhow."

A medium-paced waltz crackled over the loudspeaker system. "Did you choose this music yourself Miss?" a student cried mockingly. Jasmine smirked to herself and turned around, only to suddenly find herself in the arms of Ranesh, the new and mysterious student. Jasmine, shocked into action, immediately placed one hand on his shoulder and the other in his open palm.

"Hello," he said, his teeth extraordinarily white against his tanned skin, "Would you care to dance?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Remember to review!!**

**:) Elven Tresses**


	4. By order of the Soccer Team captain

**A/N Well here I am with an absolutely MASSIVE chapter for you all. So have a great time reading it and remember to eat, because food tastes good.**

**Thankyou soooo much to… LandUnderWave, Jasmine of the Forest, Obsidian Crystal, cool-people-suck, Nathali, Stella (Silver Justice), Dommy, Ellie, Vampire Nekomata and skulblaka222.**

**You are loverly people!**

Deltora High 

Summary: This Series 2 of Deltora quest in a different light. A preppy, sophomore, prom, high-schoolish type. It's just a bit of fun. So it starts with the Cavern of Fear. Obviously character representation is going to be completely backward here, so be prepared for a lot of angst and fluff.

Chapter 4: By Order of the Soccer Team Captain Thursday, Week 1 

Jasmine sighed and rubbed her eyes. She wouldn't get any more homework done tonight, the thought of school only reminded her of the day's events. Lined paper and textbooks were chaotically spread over her desk, mixed with dark animal drawings. Jasmine didn't know why she enjoyed drawing animals so much; she guessed it was because they were easier than humans. There was no facial expression and no deeper emotion that seemed to get in the way every time she tired to draw a person.

Deep coloured band posters looked startlingly out of place between the leafy nature posters on the olive-green walls. The large bed was occupied only by a tantalising open theory of music exam book and the floor was a red, black and white mixture of crumpled clothes and music.

Jasmine shifted a massive leaf of music off the keyboard and tentatively signed into messenger. Today, after all, had been the worst of the week, which had been going steadily downhill ever since that first dance practice. But she couldn't regret dancing with Ranesh, maybe he was all she had left.

"I mean it is a piano accordion recital Jasmine…I'm sure you'd understand." 

Jasmine frowned and waved these thoughts out of her head as her messenger lit up. She scrolled down with trepidation, a long list of names of people who must be approached sooner or later.

She changed her status to online. There could be no more silence.

Ranesh was the first to message her.

Earlier that week… 

Monday, 1st Day back

"You're not that bad a dancer you know," Ranesh said cheekily, as they walked home together.

Jasmine laughed, "At least I know my right from left."

"Now that is not a valid claim," Ranesh scolded lightly, "I thought she meant the other right."

"What other right?" Jasmine said rolling her eyes.

"Even so, today was better than expected," Ranesh said thoughtfully, "I mean, being the new kid is never fun but I did find a group pretty quick."

"Which one?" Jasmine asked, as they crossed a busy street with the complete lack of care that only students can perfect.

"Your muso's," he replied, "That was after everyone worked out I'm not a hippie and stopped offering me drugs."

"It's the hair, it must be." Jasmine said laughing again.

"Who do you hang out with? I was half-expecting you to join our merry folk singing circle?" he said, looking curiously down at her.

Jasmine chewed her lip thoughtfully.

"Lief and Barda," she said finally, "We're kind of a group."

"Hang on, let me get this right," Ranesh said, holding up his hands, "Barda's the one with the motorbike, who looks thuggish but hangs out with the sound system guys…"

Jasmine nodded, smiling amusedly.

"And Lief's the one with the big hair who walks around like a bit of dick, most of the time."

Jasmine stopped walking and turned to Ranesh.

"Lief's a really nice guy, once you get to know him. It's his dedication to soccer that people can't see past. It's kind of cute actually" she told him.

Ranesh smirked at her, "I see."

A loud rumble preceded the motorbike as it drew up beside them.

"Need a lift?" asked Barda, flipping up his visor.

"Yeah that'd be great," said Jasmine, turning to Ranesh, "Sorry, about ditching you. Where do you live?"

Ranesh looked embarrassed and ran hand over his head.

"Er, well," he looked at her bashfully, "About three streets back that way actually."

Jasmine smiled at him and shook her head.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," she said, jamming a helmet over her head, "And try and get some dance practice. You do realise I'll be forced to dance with you again don't you."

She hitched up her skirt with as much elegance as she could muster and plonked herself behind Barda.

"Bye" she called as they roared off into the traffic.

Wednesday, Week 2 

"Oh I understand completely," said Jasmine coolly, ensuring she slammed the door as she walked out.

Thursday, Week 2 

"You're in a good mood," commented Ranesh, as he took his seat beside Jasmine in maths.

Jasmine glared at the blackboard for a moment, then suddenly turned to face him.

"Do you think it would be reasonable," she said with force, "For me to believe that the musical recital of your best friend would be more important than hooking up with a cheerleader?"

"Piano?"

"No piano accordion."

Ranesh gave a low whistle, "I think that one's out of my depth."

"But you know what I'm talking about don't you?" Jasmine asked quietly.

"Of course," he said, leaning toward her, "This is about Lief asking Marilen to the dance isn't it?"

"_He _asked her?" Jasmine cried, shocked.

"Er, well yes that's what I heard." Ranesh said, looking a bit scared.

"He told me that she asked him. What a dickhead." Jasmine muttered.

There was silence between the two of them as the teacher walked in and they began to take notes.

"Lief said they had to discuss 'secret business'," Jasmine said quietly to Ranesh, "But its not like it should matter to me. Besides, he never _actually_ asked me to the dance in the first place. I just assumed."

"We all assume too much," said Ranesh wisely.

There was a longer pause then…

"Hey, Jasmine," Ranesh began slowly, "That maybe…"

"Ranesh," Said the teacher warningly.

Ranesh scribbled something on the corner of Jasmine's book. She rolled her eyes and lifted her pen. Her eyes widened.

Do you want to come to the dance with me then? We do a pretty sweet waltz together after all. ;p

Jasmine snatched up her book and turned away from Ranesh.

"That isn't the problem Ranesh. So don't make it worse." She whispered sharply.

Ranesh blinked, and turned back to algebra, not realising it would hurt this much.

The present 

MSN Conversation: Jasmine/Ranesh

RANESH: Hey. Hows it goin?

JASMINE: oh, just great.

RANESH: we all have bad days.

JASMINE: yeah but this bad? I mean this has been a pretty crap week but today…seriously. :S Do you reckon Mr Guston noticed I wasn't there in englsih. Omg, what about music!!!! I never miss music, they'll all notice. Aarh, I'll be expelled for sure.

RANESH: lol, guston's blind and besides, we had dance practice in music.

JASMINE: oh good. I mean damn, dance practice, can't believe I missed it.

RANESH: yeh, it was pretty bad 2day.

JASMINE: oh no, who did you dance with?

RANESH: oh, just some chick. Not quite like you though 

JASMINE: hey look, I'm really sorry bout this morning. I was in a bad mood and I didn't know you were serious. Besides, I hate not talking to you!

RANESH: lol yeh, it's all good. So…it's still a no go then?

JASMINE: yeah, I don't think its gonna happen. I mean you know who I like right?

RANESH: the one you always talk about right. :p anyway, there must have been something else bad today, cos I wouldn't expect you to wag half the day over a maths rejection.

JASMINE: yeah, there was some other stuff. It's kind of been getting bad all week…

RANESH: some first week huh?

JASMINE: I reckon. Oh dear, barda's messaging me rather violently…

MSN Conversation: Jasmine/Barda

BARDA: Jasmine we need 2 talk.

BARDA: now. talk. Talk now.

BARDA: you cannot ignore me. I wasn;t the one who acted like an idiot today!

JASMINE: yeah. I was pretty embarrassing.

BARDA: finally…

JASMINE: I wagged the last two periods.

BARDA: I'm proud.

JASMINE: I just couldn't do English with lief and marilen sitting there.

BARDA: well. Avoidance isn't going to solve the problemo is it?

JASMINE: you know, for a motorbike riding man wearing black leather, you act like a real dork sometimes.

BARDA: thanks.

JASMINE: still, you're right. It won't solve the problem.

BARDA: tell me what happened on Wednesday again. Without any emo adjectives please. Just give it to me straight.

Wednesday, Week 2 

"Hey Lief, I've been looking for you everywhere!" cried Jasmine, bursting into the library during recess.

Lief hurriedly shoved a pile of paper into a folder and jammed it into his bag.

"Er yeah," he said, running a hand through his hair, "Well here I am. In this room."

"Yes" said Jasmine, blinking confusedly.

"Well, I have to go to soccer practice now," he said, moving toward the door, "I wouldn't want to set a bad example, being captain and all."

A dreamy look came over his face and he looked toward the ceiling.

"Captain, of the _soccer team_," he said satisfactorily, nodding slightly.

"Lief!" cried Jasmine, waving a hand in front of his face, "Hello?"

"Aarrgh," mumbled Lief, snapping out of his trance, "Soccer practice – must go."

"Wait," said Jasmine, stopping him from exiting, "I was just reminding you about tonight."

"Oh yeah. Have to talk to Marilen about…that thing." Lief said thoughtfully.

"Marilen?" said Jasmine confusedly, "No I mean, my recital, at the choral society."

"Piano?"

"No, piano accordion, but its still pretty special. You know, performing in front of all those people."

"Well I can't. I have to talk to Marilen about something really important." Lief said, looking at the floor.

"So's my recital," replied Jasmine, taken back.

"Yeah, but I mean it _is_ a piano accordion recital Jasmine…I'm sure you'd understand."

"Oh I understand completely," said Jasmine coolly, ensuring she slammed the door as she walked out.

By second lunch, Jasmine nerves about the impending performance were so high that she decided to do something she'd never done before. Practice piano accordion at school.

"I am not a musical freak," she whispered to herself as she approached the music room.

"What the hell?" she cried when she arrived at the locked door. She also said something much worse when she read the sign on the door.

SEALED

By order of the soccer team captain

Jasmine craned her neck, but there was no way she would be able to reach the small window near the top of the door. However, an obstinate desire to see who was in the music room led her to entering a nearby classroom and stealing a chair. She scowled as she did this, as students strictly weren't allowed to enter classrooms during breaks and were more strictly not allowed to steal chairs from them.

Jasmine placed the chair in front of the door and gingerly stepped up.

Lief and Marilen sat together on the piano stool, regarding the instrument quizzically. Lief said something with a look of utter seriousness on his face and Marilen laughed so hard, she almost fell off her chair. By the look on Lief's face, Jasmine guessed it wasn't meant to be a joke but instead just a very Lief thing to say. Suddenly Marilen looked toward the door and her eyes locked with Jasmine's.

"Shit," Jasmine whispered, jumping hurriedly off the chair.

She ran to put it back in the classroom, shaking all over. As she walked away from the music room as fast as possible, a different emotion overtook her. She stopped and scowled at it angrily.

How dare Lief seal off the music room, just because he captained the soccer team? He knew she'd want to practice; indeed, other students would want to use it for practice. Was it just so he could get close and comfy with Marilen? He could have chosen anywhere in the school, but instead he chose the music room. Unbelievable.

BARDA: and then what????

JASMINE: I went to my recital and played _incredibly_ badly.

BARDA: I'm sure you were perfect, as usual.

JASMINE: er, no, seriously.

BARDA: anyway. What happened the next day???????

JASMINE: surely you know this bit by now. considering the next day, IS today?

BARDA: doesn't matter tell us the story.

Thursday, Week 2 

Initially, it seemed a normal day. Apart from ignoring Lief, Jasmine was sure she could go about her life as usual and attempt to enjoy herself. Things began to go downhill, however, the moment she set foot in Lief and Sharn's car.

Doom of course plugged himself into his Ipod instantly and became a human barrier between Lief and Jasmine. Normally they sat together. Sharn, in the front seat, curiously twisted around every now and then, determined to discover the cause of the silence from the back. Lief and Sharn's mother attempted conversation, but even she couldn't penetrate this new silence. It was thick with words unspoken.

As the car drove off into the distance, the four stood in a mismatched circle at the drop-off strip.

"So what's the problem guys?" asked Sharn, her lips pursued.

Lief ran a hand through his bouncy hair, regarding the swollen clouds rolling in from the east.

"There won't be a soccer game if it rains tonight," he said, with as much conviction as a man with his hairstyle can muster.

"Is soccer all you can think about?" snapped Jasmine.

Doom raised a dark eyebrow.

Sharn looked pointedly at her brother.

Lief searched his brain for an answer, but all he found was some cotton wool.

"Well," said Sharn brightly, "We'll see you all later then."

She took Doom by the arm and set off.

Jasmine turned to Lief with blazing eyes, her stubborn side winning over her.

"I know about you and Marilen," she spat.

"Oh, that's good," said Lief, looking immensely relieved, "I wasn't looking forward to telling you."

"Telling me!" cried Jasmine, "I saw you all snugly in the music room. There's not much left to tell."

Lief looked shocked, and then his flawlessly clear face worked itself into something resembling knowledge.

"No, no, no," he said happily, "She didn't ask me to the dance until last night. Poor thing, she has no one to go with."

Jasmine looked at him in disbelief. How could anyone be so happily honest?

"So you're going to the dance with her?" she said fiercely.

"Er…well no…look," stammered Lief, "I know it's a bit awkward to be asking this now but…"

"And you had to block the music room off as well did you?" said Jasmine, cutting him off.

Lief up his hand to make a point, but not being quite what he wanted to say, let it drop again. Jasmine was quiet, looking at the ground.

"Look Lief," she said softly, not looking up, "I kind of expected us to be going to the dance together, you know, being friends and all."

"Oh, that's so sweet," said a simpering female voice from behind Jasmine, "Too bad it didn't work out then."

Jasmine spun around to come face to face with none other than Marilen herself. She glared at her stonily, not quite sure what to say in this situation.

"We're going to have to have a little chat Jasmine," Marilen whispered, "Regarding spying on other people."

"Hi Marilen." Said Lief brightly, waving his hand dorkily.

Jasmine sighed and walked away as the first bell rang.

By recess, she was in a worse mood. Ranesh had just jokingly asked her to the dance and she had rejected him. However, by his behaviour throughout the rest of the lesson, she had feeling he hadn't been joking. She headed to the library and was soon unfortunate enough to be joined by Jinks and the thuggish Glock.

"Hello lovely," Jinks sniggered, taking a seat next to her, "You're looking happy, as usual."

Jasmine ignored him.

"So," he continued, "You and the soccer man have called it quits then?"

"If you're talking about Lief and I," Jasmine said without looking up, "I'll have you know we were never together."

"Aww," he replied, with mock tenderness, "That makes it twice as bad doesn't it?. Especially since he's going out with that gorgeous girl as well, what's her name again?"

"Marilen," said Jasmine, before she could stop herself. She pursed her lips in frustration.

"Of course," said Jinks laughing lightly, "I only heard this morning, after all. Seems they're taking their summer fling into the school year."

"What summer fling?" snapped Jasmine, looking up immediately.

"Oh," said Jinks, with that same tinkling laugh, "You actually don't know?"

Glock attempted a heavy guffaw beside them.

"Rumour has it," Jinks whispered confidentially, "That Marilen and Lief were at the same posh resort for the summer. They would have been the only people their age there. I guess there wasn't much to do was there…."

"Well you're so much the worse for listening to gossip," Jasmine snapped, snatching her books from the table and stalking out of the library. Now she would be behind on homework.

She walked through the school grounds, a bitter wind biting at her face. She looked to the leaden sky. Lief was right, there was going to be a storm – a big one.

"Jasmine," said a sharp voice, right next to Jasmine's ear.

"Marilen," Jasmine gasped, spinning around to come face to face with her.

TO BE CONTINUED 

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Mwahahahahahaha! Leaving you all stranded there!! The rest of the chapter and the tale of Jasmine's worst day at school ever will be up as soon as I have finished it but IT WILL COME FASTER if YOU REVIEW!! 

So, that's the way it works people: I feel loved when I get reviews and when I feel loved I write faster!!

**Remember to review!!**

**:) Elven Tresses**


	5. By Order of the Soccer Team Captain cont

**A/N Whoa, sorry it took so long to update but life got in the way once again! So this is the second part to the worst day of Jasmine's life.**

**Firstly though, thankyou VERY much to ****moonlite-dusk, Obsidian Crystal, Jasmine of the Forest, Becca1717, PJ Blindclown, susiejaney, Anndie, I-heart-werewolves and various anon. Peoples for reviewing!! ******** thankyou!!!**

**Enjoy!**

Deltora High 

Summary: This Series 2 of Deltora quest in a different light. A preppy, sophomore, prom, high-schoolish type. It's just a bit of fun. So it starts with the Cavern of Fear. Obviously character representation is going to be completely backward here, so be prepared for a lot of angst and fluff.

Chapter 5: By Order of the Soccer Team Captain Continued 

Jasmine walked through the school grounds, a bitter wind biting at her face, angry not only with Lief, Marilen and Jinks' meddling ways, but also with herself. She looked to the leaden sky. Lief was right, there was going to be a storm – a big one.

"Jasmine," said a sharp voice, right next to Jasmine's ear.

"Marilen," Jasmine gasped, spinning around to come face to face with her.

"I saw you this morning in the music room," Marilen said maliciously, "Just so you know."

"Of course I know. I was there wasn't I?" Jasmine snapped.

Marilen laughed lightly.

"Listen Jasmine, I really just want to look out for you," Marilen said far too sweetly for Jasmine's comfort, "You know, sister to sister?"

Marilen giggled again, regarding Jasmine with raised eyebrows.

"I'm not your sister," replied Jasmine coldly, as she began to walk away.

"Ok, whatever" Marilen said, dropping the simpering tone as she caught up with her, "You should know that Lief doesn't need you anymore. He has friends all through the school and even more people want to be his friend. He's "popular" you see. You, Jasmine, are not popular. You are an annoying, short person who is further skilled in music than relationships. Lief's a really nice guy Jasmine, but I wouldn't waste your time. After all, I'm fairly sure you've become part of the 'want to be friends' group now anyway. Because isn't that all you want Jasmine, just to be friends?"

Jasmine stared at Marilen, speechless. The girl had managed to bring up all her insecurities in the one breath. Surely she was not so easily read? She turned away from Marilen, dizzy with hate and embarrassment.

Jasmine walked briskly through the corridors, winding her way around the school without a care for where she ended up. It was not until she ran smack into Sharn that she realised she wasn't looking where she was going

"Jasmine!" exclaimed Sharn in surprise.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Sharn," Jasmine mumbled in response, "I should really pay more attention…"

"No, it doesn't matter," Sharn interrupted seriously, "Something bad has happened. Something you don't know about Lief."

Jasmine rolled her eyes, this wasn't exactly a subject she wanted to discuss in great detail.

"I know, I know" she said, "She asked him to the dance. It's alright, I feel better in knowing that he didn't, you know, initiate the whole thing."

"No Jasmine," Sharn said, shaking her head grimly, "Lief thinks _you've_ rejected him."

"What!" cried Jasmine in shock, "I haven't even – "

"Shhh, calm down," Sharn said, moving Jasmine to the side of the corridor, "From what I've heard, you're angry at Lief for some reason and he got this confused with the whole dance partner thing. Marilen comforted him after you walked away and explained about Ranesh."

"Ranesh!" gasped Jasmine.

"Wait, let me finish" Sharn continued, "Lief thinks Ranesh is taking you to the dance because of what Marilen said. I don't even know who Ranesh is ok? He obviously felt that he and Marilen had something in common about their lack of dance partners and asked her to the dance."

Jasmine was silent, waves of frustration and rejection rushing through her.

"But, I rejected Ranesh," she whispered, "He's probably asked someone else. Which means I have no one to go with."

"But Jasmine," Sharn said, her eyebrows furrowing with confusion, "Do you really want to go with anyone else except Lief?"

Jasmine shook her head quickly, trying to empty it of thought. She turned away from Sharn abruptly and stalked to the music room. Lunchtime wasn't over yet and she had to stop; to sit still and organise her head.

Jasmine stopped short at the locked door.

'PIANO BEING TUNED. SEE ROOM CHANGES FOR P6, P7 MUSIC CLASSES'

Jasmine let her mouth fall open. This could not be happening. Even though she knew that the piano tuning could not possibly be Lief's doing, she still felt that this was entirely his fault and that he had utterly ruined her day.

Not really caring anymore, Jasmine walked as fast her legs could carry her to the oval. Anger rushed out from her chest right into the tips of her fingers.

Sweaty and covered in mud, the school soccer team was wandering off the practice field loudly communicating their worries about the weather for tonight.

"Lief" Jasmine snapped, marching right up to him. She had to pull back her head to look at him and just felt stupider.

"Jasmine," Lief said, his eyes wide with surprise and hurt, "Why don't you like me anymore?"

One of the other team members sniggered loudly.

"You're on the bench tonight!" Lief snapped at the guy, suddenly aggressive. The poor guy suddenly looked genuinely upset and walked away quickly with a muttered apology.

Jasmine felt a smile welling up inside her at Lief's 'captain of the soccer team' antics, but didn't let it reach her lips. This was nowhere near over.

"I don't understand you Jasmine," Lief said shortly, suddenly more serious than Jasmine had ever seen him, "One minute you want to go to the dance with me and the next you want to go with that weird Ranesh guy. Being difficult to Marilen is not helping things either. We were at the same resort as her family during the summer and, outside of school, she can be a helluva lot nicer. You're letting your pride get in the way of your life and those who want to be involved with your life."

Jasmine gaped at him. Lief had never sounded so absolutely honest, sure and serious in his life. She swallowed, desperately trying to recover her conviction.

"I'm not the proud one here Lief," she stammered, "If you had really wanted to go the dance with me you would have asked."

"I tried!" he exclaimed.

"No you didn't!" Jasmine hissed, "You tried with _Marilen_"

"What is your problem with her Jasmine?" Lief cried in frustration.

"Me? My problem with her?"

"Yes"

Jasmine glared at Lief, scowling heavily. She could almost taste the venom in her next words and feel the sharpness of her tongue.

"There has never been a day in my life where you have made so unhappy as this one Lief," she whispered menacingly, "I have been hurt in more ways than you could possibly know and there is nothing else left for me to do but walk away from you. Stop trying to ruin my life just so you can benefit from yours. I can only pretend for so long that 'Lief, captain of the soccer team' is actually a nice guy."

The two stared at each other with shock. Jasmine had let herself get carried away, after all, she had never intended to truly hurt Lief – just tell him how she was feeling. The bell shrilly, breaking the moment.

"Are you coming to English," Lief asked hopefully.

"Stay away from me," said Jasmine without meeting his eyes.

She walked out across the practice field, knowing that English would mean facing both Lief and Marilen. Regret was now coursing through her veins and her breath came in ragged gasps as she went over her parting words to Lief. Halfway through her journey across the oval, a low rumble rolled over the sky. The first drops began to fall, cool on Jasmine's burning skin.

She almost screamed aloud in frustration. She ran to the bus stop at the edge of the oval and curled up on the seat. The storm grew fierce around her and the wind blew in the rain soaking her through.

Jasmine gasped suddenly and looked back across the oval to the now distant school. She could hardly believe that she had come this far. She had never skipped a minute of school before in her life and it only added to her guilt trip. The clouds thundered once again and lighting lit up the miserable weather.

A bus trundled around the corner toward Jasmine, it's glowing lights piercing the gloom. Jasmine ripped her jacket out of her satchel to cover up her school shirt and waited for the ride that would take her away from what was becoming a personal hell.

JASMINE: so what words of wisdom have you got for me?

BARDA: how far away is your piano exam?

JASMINE: just over a month.

BARDA: are you prepared?

JASMINE: no

BARDA: then study hard.

(A long pause in which Jasmine stares at the computer screen in confusion then…)

JASMINE: that's it???

BARDA: well what else do you want me to say????

JASMINE: I know you can't see me but I wanted you to know that I'm rolling my eyes.

There was a knock on Jasmine's door.

"Come in," she called, quickly minimising all her conversations. Doom walked into the room carrying a bowl of food for Jasmine.

"This from you mother in lieu of dinner and I'm going to work," he said, deadpan.

"Have fun," Jasmine said, glancing amusedly at her brother. Doom had not yet learnt that a McDonalds uniform teamed with an excess of eyeliner makes anyone look like a ahem.

He stalked out and left Jasmine to her worrisome messenger conversations and a plate of two-minute noodles.

MSN Conversation: Jasmine/Sharn

SHARN: ok, tell me what happened.

JASMINE: argh Sharn, you don't realise how badly I need to talk to you

SHARN: well, a certain boy with a mournful puppy dog's face has shut himself in his room and, to my knowledge, has been watching OC re-runs since he got home. Mum's trying to find out what's wrong with him of course and I think she got the wrong idea, so if he doesn't come to school tomorrow, its because she's let him go see his dermatologist. Anyway, is it something to do with this?

JASMINE: Well yeah… 

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**There you all go, hopefully that will keep you happy until the next update. Sorry it's not as funny as before, but when Jasmine is a little happier I'm sure it will be **

**Merry Christmas to all and to all the other Aussies out there, Xmas day is looking to be hotter than ever before, can't wait… :s **

**Happy holidays and Remember to review!!**

**:) Elven Tresses**


End file.
